


There’s nothing I have left in my hands

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Yan and lanling definitely banged at the end, Yan and lanling just love each other so much, Yan just wanted to marry lanling when they were alive but didn’t get to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: After having dreams of his last moments with lanling when they were alive, yan has a someone waiting for him when he wakes up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	There’s nothing I have left in my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe so go give her a bunch of love because she deserves it!

Yan and Changgong were watching the sun set from the window in their room while Yue slept in Changgong’s lap after running around the garden playing with the bunnies that Yan and Changgong kept after they went pheasant hunting together.

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea for you to go see Gao Wei, Diànxià?” Said Yan as he took a few strands of Changgong’s hair in his hand and started braiding the strands.

Yan watched as Changgong let out a sigh before letting go of the braided strands in his hand and looking at him.

“You know that I’ve been stalling to go over to my cousin. Pretending to be sick and whatnot. You know that you don’t have to travel to the capital with me tomorrow, Langzi.” Said Changgong as Yan watched him start to play with Yue’s hair.

“I know that but I would rather be with you making sure that the emperor doesn’t try anything with you. Plus lady Zheng can watch Yue for us while we’re at the capital tomorrow.” Said Yan as he took Changgong’s free hand that wasn’t playing with Yue’s hair and lift it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of Changgong’s hand.

Yan watched as Changgong smiled at him til Yan pulled Changgong close to him and kisses Changgong on the lips before he pulls back and leaves a kiss on Changgong’s forehead.

“After we get back from seeing the emperor, we’ll be together. I promise, Sù.” Whispered Yan as he pulls back from Changgong’s forehead.

When Yan blinks his eyes, he sees Changgong laying on the floor with a cup of what looks like poison spilled around Changgong’s body and Gao Wei standing next to Changgong’s body.

“D-Diànxià!” Screams Yan as he walks over to Changgong’s body and falls to his knees before Changgong’s body.

Watching his hands shake at seeing Changgong’s body, Yan moves his red sleeves over Changgong’s face to move the strands of silvery hair away from Changgong’s face before picking up Changgong in his arms and holding him close to his chest.

“L-Langzi..” whispers Changgong as Yan feels tears run down his cheeks and down Changgong’s forehead.

“What is it D-Diànxià?” Said Yan as he bit his lip to try to stop his lips from quivering.

“I love you.” Whispers Changgong with a bittersweet smile on his face before Yan feels Changgong’s body fall limp in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing a knock on the door to his room, Yan let out yawn while wiping away the sleep from his eyes with the back of his black sleeves before getting out of bed and walking to the door.

“Abby, I told you last night that I’ll play the guqin for you when I wake up.” Said Yan as he slides the door open to tell Abigail to leave him alone for a few more minutes.  
“You still play the guqin Langzi?” Said Changgong with a smile on his face.

Before Yan can say anything, he pulls Changgong into his room sliding the door closed and pinning Changgong against the wall.

“When did you get here Diànxià?” Said Yan as he looked at Changgong and noticed that he changed into white robes than the clothes that Yan saw him wear from the command room when gudako went to the third lostbelt.

“An hour ago. Gudako was showing me around before Abigail asked me if I was Diànxià. I see from Abigail that you still love talking about me to the children.” Said Changgong as he gave Yan a kiss on his nose.

“Of course I do my little prince. I love talking about you to the kiddos when they ask questions about you.” Said Yan as he kissed Changgong on his lips before pulling away and picking up Changgong in his arms and walking back to his bed.

“I love you Langzi.” Said Changgong with a smile on his face as Yan gently laid Changgong on his back on the bed before climbing on top of him.

“And I love you too Diànxià.” Whispers Yan before he silences Changgong with another kiss.


End file.
